Under Cover
by Miss Armageddon
Summary: Holly has to go under cover at Saint Bartleby's.... I know this has been done before, it came to me for creative writing and grew!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Thing born out of a drabble for creative writing. The Mystery is with my Beta Major Samantha Carter, DO NOT FREAK OUT.

"Ugh!" Holly pulled on the knee length pleated skirt she was wearing. "Why do I have to go undercover at Artemis's school? He can take care of himself." Her auburn hair was hanging in a straight braid down her back, and she was dressed like any other Catholic schoolgirl: white blouse, plaid skirt, long socks, black dress shoes.

"You're undercover because Opal might try to pick you and Artemis off, but you two together might discourage her, or at least make it harder." Foaly tossed a silver heart shaped locket at her. "Here. This is an emergency summons. Press the crystal, we'll come running. It actually doubles as a locket; I put a picture of you and your parents in there. It's been altered to look like you're human. You can add a picture of your own later." Holly examined the jewelry then clasped it behind her neck, whacking her head against the ceiling.

"Ouch! Well, that morphing potion really works. I'll be off."

"No, here are your papers. Your name is Kagura, but everyone calls you by your middle name, Holly. Kagura Holly DeMuerta, your parents were influential, reclusive billionaires in Japan. The Mafia had them whacked because they stumbled across a nasty smuggling ring. You took over the family business, and you decided it would be a good idea to get out of Japan for a while, so that's why you're at St. Bartleby's. You'll be able to leave to attend to business, in other words, come to Haven and get updates. Try to get close to Artemis, all right? Try not to let him figure out who you are. Plus, Kagura's a legendary beauty."

"What?" Holly was stunned, her voice soft and dangerous.

"Holly, you are a very pretty girl."

"Fine. I'm off." He made it to Saint Bartleby's girl division, and was shown t her dorm room and introduced to her new roommate. Tiffany was a nice girl who explained all of the things about the dorm.

"We're kinda lucky. Some rooms look into the boy's dorms. Ours does, but the room we can see into is this strange guy's. His name's Artemis Fowl. Some guys parade around topless or worse because they know we can see, but he doesn't flaunt his abs or other bits. He's kinda cute, look!" Holly looked out the window and saw Artemis looking calm, reading a thick book. Artemis looked up and saw "Kagura" looking out her window. "She looks like Holly," he mused, turning back to his copy of Les Miserable. "I wonder what's up with Holly. I haven't spoken to her in a while. She probably hates me for what I did." He sighed and set aside his book. "All I can do is hope she will forgive me, I can't change my feelings for her."

"He is cute." Holly surprised herself by voicing her opinion, one that had been buried close to her heart.

"Oh, I wonder what he's thinking! I know it's kinda stalkeresque, but he never talks to ANYONE. He hasn't shown any interest in any of us."

"He looks familiar to me, I might have worked with him."

"Really? Is he gay?"

"No! He actually spent most of the time staring at me."

"Ooooh!"

"Hah. I wish."

"So do I!"

**So, B declared that Tiffany's name was Tiffany-Frances, but I say no. The talk at the end is "DEMONIC JARGON!!!!!" Also according to B. Every thing is too convenient, and he hates my name choosing abilities. Well, I guess having him as a beta is a bad idea, but I can't win 'em all. God, why does life have to be so confusing?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Holly had already figured out where all of her classes were, who she could trust, and when she could run into Artemis. She hunted him down in the library. He was sitting alone at a table, his laptop sitting on the table, a book in his hand.

"Hi." She spoke softly, trying to get his attention.

He glanced up. "Hi."

"My name's Kagura, but everyone calls me…"

He cut her off. "Holly."

"How'd you guess?"

"No," he whispered in Gnommish, "LEPrecon Captain Holly Short."

"Damn. You guessed."

"Yes." He motioned at the table. "Sit." Holly sat, tucking her skirt under her legs. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm babysitting you."

"I figured that much. Why?" He knew the answer, he just needed confirmation.

"Opal escaped, yada yada yada, she wants vengeance, blah blah blah, she's going to kill us, we fight, win, that whole thing."

"Doesn't she ever give up?"

"Apparently not."

"Let's ignore that, how did you…" Holly slid a typed sheet of paper across the table.

"That should explain everything."

"Ah. DeMuerta? That's an interesting name. Literally translated in Spanish, it means "Of Death.""

"My name is now Moonlit plant of death."

"Really?"

"Kagura is moonlight in Japanese, Holly is a plant, and DeMuerta you already figured out."

"Interesting."

"I think Foaly was a little crazy when he typed my papers."

They were whispering when Tiffany came in and saw.

"Damn! She knew I fancied him, why did she have to go after him? I think a little surprise is in store for Miss Kagura..." Tiffany stalked off, sulking in a corner, but still spying on the two.

Artemis reached over and touched Holly's locket.

"That's pretty."

"Thanks." She popped it open. "These are my parents. They're dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Arty, I was wondering."

"What were you wondering?"

"Will you kiss me?"

Note from Bluesparks' beta, B. "Artemis should hit Holly over the head with the laptop, screaming words of rejection!" Now what does Bluesparks say to that, kids?

"**NO WAY IN HELL, B! Coin ship all the way!" BTW, is Tiffany Tiffany-Frances? No, that sounds like a cheap romance novel! My other friend/beta A, says, "minor rejection then he realizes his mistake and THEN he goes and kisses her." Yet another friend/beta Br, says, "KISSSKISSKISSKISS!!!!!!!" Me: O.o "I don't know…WAH!!!!" This is all thanks to creative writing club, I love you all, especially if you bothered to read and comment on this!**


End file.
